1. Field of the Invention
Our present invention relates to kernel cracking for forage harvesters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Forage harvesters today commonly utilize a crop header, a feed roll assembly, a rotatable cutter, and a discharge means, usually a blower, although in some instances the cutter itself may also be utilized as the discharge means without the blower. As the implement advances in the field, the header gathers the standing crop and severs the latter from its roots. The header than delivers the cut plant to the feed roll assembly, which uniformly advances the crop to the cutter, having blades that normally cooperate with a stationary knife. The blades chop the forage into relatively small fragments, and the latter are then propelled through a chute into a container.
In order to provide a more palatable and digestible feed, much effort in the past has been directed toward cracking the hulls of the kernels, particularly on corn plants. One method often used has been a recutter screen fitted close to the proximity of the rotating blades having a plurality of openings which retard the flow of material and cause the same to be recut. Some recutters have been equipped with stationary knives around the openings which cooperate with the blades. However, these screens have been known to cause a multitude of problems. Recutters dull easily, are difficult to remove and install, and demand arduous resharpening. Furthermore, although the forage may become finely ground, the kernels often pass through the screen uncracked. Also, use of these devices increases the power requirement of the cutter substantially.
In an attempt to overcome these disadvantages, some harvestors have employed crushing rollers of various configurations, located downstream of the cutter. However, the use of compressor rolls requires a substantial framework to brace the assembly. Also, the rolls are difficult to install and require a considerable amount of space.